


safety

by radholladay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael have to save the other members of Achievement Hunter, while coming to realize how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety

The storm rolling over Austin, Texas had finally come to a haltering stop. No more thunder shaking their house, no more lightening starting a fire within their walls. They had planned to spend their entire night playing Xbox games with the others, until the mysterious storm had rolled and roared above them. Once the storm had begun, they lost all connection to them - no power, no internet, not even electricity. 

The ginger one had "ironically" lit come candles, telling the lanky one to "shut the fuck up". The lanky one, known well to be Gavin; his name was always being yelled due to his tendency to frequently fuck shit up. He was once again being angrily harassed for something he managed to do wrong - this time it happened to be the fact he dropped hot wax onto the other boy's arm.

As the thunder and lightening roared once again; causing Gavin to jump at the loud sound. They received a message on their phones - confusing them to no ends, there was no signal here, what the fuck was going on?

They both hovered over the small screen, eager to see what had been mysteriously send to them. They opened the notification to see it had been sent from a number that was unknown to them. Michael; the one who had screamed a loud "are you fucking kidding me," then dropped his phone on the ground. Reading the message out loud to himself one more time, trying to make sense of what the fuck was happening. 

"Hello boys, Michael, Gavin. You will know me as "It." And with that knowledge, forget it. You will not know me, you will simply know I have your friends. Hurry boys, your safety isn't the issue here. You know where they would be."

There was one problem with their situation - Gavin didn't have a way of driving, and Michael was too drunk to drive. Michael muttered a "you fucking idiot" to Gavin many times - cursing him for not having a license in the US yet. Many times they had tried to convince Gavin to get a license, yet time and time again - he failed to actually drive. 

The rain had finally subdued - so the two friends headed out, of course after Michael had sobered up. They knew where they would be, it had to be right - that's what the message said; right? Maybe they didn't see the hidden message between the lines - they would have seen that was in fact not what the message had meant.

Arriving on the scene of the Ramsey's house - they notice a missing space on the drive up to their house. The place where the family car would be; if it happened to be there. Curiosity stuck the two, causing them to wonder about the sudden disappearance of their friend. They knew he had been there no less than 20 minutes ago - or was it an hour? Time had been so lost since the beginning of the storm.

Walking in the house, there was nothing but small drips from a hole in their ceiling. Why hadn't they had that fixed - they will never know. Their footsteps left a quiet echo throughout the house, leaving them with nothing but silence, and the occasional thunder roaring above their heads.

Walking down the hallway to the sitting room of the home - Gavin had decided to play a prank on Michael, knowing Michael's temper; this wouldn't end well. Gavin stopped walking behind the other - causing the sound within the house to descend to a light murmur. Michael left this sound unnoticed, but he did notice it when he called out to him; ending up with no response. That's when his panic set in, they were in a storm, all alone, and suddenly his only friend at the time had vanished.

Michael had made it to the living room of the house, still without Gavin - when behind him, he heard something drop. He yelled out a very loud "can you fucking not" into the darkness - probably not looking for a response. Gavin crept up behind him, lurking deep in the darkness. When he was close enough to jump on him - he did so, creating a loud yell from Michael. With the attack, Michael threw Gavin onto the ground, holding his arms above his head, screaming "don't you fucking do that to me again you idiot, I could have punched you in the face you fucking fuck." Through all the screams, Gavin just laughed at Michael - squirming to get away.

Michael then threatened to tie Gavin to a pole outside, and leave him for the rain to get him. Gavin then cooed at Michael telling him no, or maybe it was that he might like it? Michael then climbed off him, telling him to get serious - they needed to find their friends, if they were even missing in the first place. He was beginning to think that this might all be a sick game; it did seem like something they would enjoy doing to the pair.

Gavin retrieved his phone from his pocket, lighting up the small room they were standing in. As soon as he picked up his phone, his obnoxious ringtone went off, earning a groan from Michael - he had always thought that damn thing was fucking annoying anyways. Gavin read aloud the message he had received, dodging Michael when he kept trying to look at his screen, earning a loud sigh from him.

"Hello there, seems you've made it to the first area. Too bad we had to flee - some complications with some things. Last place you'd look, that's where we are."

The two knew exactly where the message was referring to, the office - why hadn't they fucking thought of that in the first place? Of course it was the last place they would look, who would want to go to the office twice in one day? It's not like their job was terrible or anything, they fucking loved it, but they also loved getting away from the constant commotion and antics everyone participated in.

The office was not far from the residence of Geoff, they were always thankful for that. When they walked into the office, they noticed a faint flicker of lights around the building. From the outside, you would think the entire building was abandoned. They knew the building was nothing to be afraid of, but they both couldn't help but feeling a slight fear of what could be inside.

Approaching the podcast room, the electricity flickered, creating a loud crack of electricity. In the corner of the room they see a hooded figure, who's admiring some of the posters and props staged around the room. Who ever is in here either is a diehard fan - or some sick prankster. The hooded figure slowly approached the two, and then lightening struck near the office, flickering the lights off; and just as quickly they came back on. Gavin let out a little scream when they realized, the figure had gone. And in his place is the others they had been looking for, tied up on the couch. They didn't seem to be conscious, they hoped they had only been knocked out - not anything worse.

A voice came over a PA speaker they didn't even realize they had, the voice was deep, dark, and gravelly. 

"Hello Gavin, Michael. It looks like you have made it to my play pen, the next 10 minutes of your life will decide the fate of the ones sitting in front of you at this moment. I will decide when they are worthy of living."

Michael held onto Gavin's shoulders, explaining the situation for probably the 5th time in two minutes, they needed to do something - and they needed to do it now. Michael recalled back to the speaker, telling them to end their disputes - and suddenly he knew what they had to do, they needed to put their anger aside - and stop attacking each other.

As soon as they came to this conclusion - everything started making sense, they had been fighting quite a lot recently, but they both had pent up feelings about each other. They obviously hadn't been very good at hiding their feelings, someone had caught on and decided to go fucking insane with this shit.

Gavin suddenly choked something out to Michael sounding like "Michael, I love you" but it was swiftly covered up with a loud cough. Michael stepped up to Gavin, holding onto his face with his hands on his cheeks, Michael then said to his face "I heard you, you dork, the fans know, we know."

They stood there like that - for another 5 minutes, until one of them made a move. Michael brought Gavin's face closer to his, staring into his eyes. Gavin spoke up suddenly, sending a jolt of electricity through the air "kiss me you pleb" is all he said to spark Michael's flame. He grabbed his face and pulled him into a needy embrace, bringing Gavin's lip between his teeth. A small moan was heard from Gavin, causing Michael to deepen the embrace.

Gavin pulled himself closer to Michael, tightening his grip on his back, running his other hand through is hair. With a small tug on the back of his neck, a groan escaped from Michael. Michael dug his hips into Gavin, feeling the heat radiating off of their bodies. Gavin was in need for some friction - for anything to relieve him. Michael noticed the sudden tightness in Gavin's already too tight pants, and he felt the growing tension electrify him; everything was so right.

Michael pulled back from their embrace, bringing up the point that someone was watching, and you know, their friends were on the couch just across the room passed the fuck out. With the end of their scene, the lights flicked off and then on, and suddenly their friends were awake - looking confused as shit. The two ran over to the other four, yelling - and asking if they were fine. To which they all replied "what the fuck?"

Gavin jumped on the one with a beard - yelling at him and telling him he was so glad to see them. Geoff spoke up, "boy, you sure are excited to see me. But I'm kind of hoping that's something in your pocket." Gavin slowly backed away, a slight flush rising on his face. The ones who were newly awoken all stared at the two, noticing the hickeys on their necks. Ray then spoke up "TEAM MAVIN FOREVER BITCHES"


End file.
